


Peach Fuzz

by MothMeetsFlame



Series: Stuff Your Pie Hole: The Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Boy Dean, Complete, Daddy Castiel, Drabble, M/M, Nostalgia, Parent/Child Incest, Peach Fuzz, Peach Pie Day, Rimming, Short One Shot, daddycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot in a series of unrelated one shots.</p><p>The best thing about Dean, by far, is the boy’s peach fuzz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peach Fuzz

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I wrote, which was _inspired by_ Peach Pie Day. It doesn't contain pie, isn't centered around pie, but was inspired by it. 
> 
> WARNING: Check tags before reading. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Cas can just imagine Dean when he gets older, when he grows into himself more, becomes a man instead of the cute child he is. The best thing about Dean, by far, is the boy’s peach fuzz. Having barely hit puberty, it’s so, so soft, nowhere near the coarse facial hair that it’ll turn into. Castiel wishes that it’d stay just like it is, that the boy would never grow up. Dean’s perfect like this—plush lips, tiny tongue, peach fuzz all over his chin and cheeks, just thick enough to tickle Cas’s thighs while Dean eats his daddy out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another Pie Day fic to come later. It'll be much longer than this one is and is smut, through and through :)


End file.
